


Stone got a puppy!

by SilverWolf96



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Adopting a Puppy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One random nameless agent, QT, QT the German Shepherd, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: A stray puppy follows Stone to work, and he can't bear to part with it. Stone brings the puppy inside and tries to hide it from Robotnik, trying to come up with something that will convince the Doctor to let him keep her.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Stone got a puppy!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea/prompt that goes like this:  
> "a puppy follows A home, and A can't bear to part with it. A brings puppy inside and tries to hide it from B."  
> And then I wrote this! Obviously, Stone is A and Robotnik is B.  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!

### Stone got a puppy!

When Agent Stone got to work that morning, he was not expecting to find a stray puppy when getting breakfast and coffee at his regular coffee-shop. He got up extra early for this and he’s trying to enjoy his breakfast before work, and it’s sitting at his feet, looking up at him with big, pleading eyes. 

“Don’t you have an owner, buddy?” he asks the dog as he bends down to pet it. It’s rather cute, he has to admit. And seems to be used to humans, a bit too much to be just a stray. He glances around quickly, but no-one seems to be looking for their missing dog. It has no collar. 

Stone doesn’t really know much about dogs, but he’s guessing it to be a German Shepherd. It has dark brown fur with some black markings. One of its large ears is standing straight up, while the other one is folded over, and its eyes are a beautiful shade of amber. 

The dog whimpers as it keeps staring at Stone. _Maybe it’s hungry?_ he thinks as he pulls a bit of ham from his breakfast and offers it to the dog. The dog swallows it whole before he’s even had time to blink and he briefly wonders if it’ll go for his fingers, too, when it keeps licking his hand. 

“I don’t have anything for you, buddy,” he tells the dog as it keeps whimpering and begging for more food. “Go home.” 

The dog gets up on its hind legs, putting its front paws on Stone’s knees and licks him across the face. 

“Thanks for that...” Stone mutters as he wipes the slobber of his face, gently pushing the dog back on the ground. At least his suit is still clean. The puppy is still staring at him. He stares back at it. His coffee is getting cold. 

“I see you met little Cutie,” a voice comes from somewhere behind Stone, causing him to jump slightly and quickly turn around. It turns out to just be the worker at the coffee-shop, middle-aged woman, grey-streaked hair and a wedding ring on her finger, but he still quietly berates himself for not noticing someone coming up behind him. It’s his job to notice those kinds of things!

“The dog’s name is Cutie?” He asks to clarify. An interesting name, probably not what he would name a dog. Probably. Then again, it’s not his dog, now is it?

“Well, it’s what we call her,” the woman replies. She bends down to pet the dog as it – she – happily wags her tail when the woman gives her some more ham. “She’s a stray, comes here every morning for breakfast.”

“She seems pretty friendly for a stray,” Stone comments. And well kept. The strays he’s seen have been shaggy, mangy mutts that avoid humans at any cost. 

“She wasn’t always a stray,” the woman explains, looking at the puppy with pity. “Her owner lost his job and when he moved to another town for a new one, he left her behind.” She sounds absolutely disgusted with the man’s actions, and Stone quietly agrees with her. 

Well, that explains why the dog so okay with people and why she’s looking so good for being a stray. Even though she was abandoned by a human, she still is friendly and trusting towards them. _A dog’s nature_ , he thinks. 

“That’s rough,” he offers instead. “Guy sounds like a jerk.” It’s a bit strange that an abandoned puppy would make him feels so bad, considering all the things he’s witnessed with his job, but for some reason it just does. Might just be because the puppy looks so small and innocent, sitting there at his feet, staring at him with big eyes. He’s always had a weakness for small, cute animals.

“He was,” the woman agrees. She looks at him, looks down at where he’s petting the dog and says, “You can take her with you, if you’d like.”

“Excuse me, what?” Stone is certain he misheard her. She can’t just have asked him to take the puppy with him, can she?

The woman points to the puppy, who is now trying to climb up into Stone’s lap. 

“Cutie. You can have her if you’d like. She deserves better than living as a stray. I’d take her myself, but my husband is terribly allergic.” 

“I -” Stone has to think for a moment. The woman and the puppy are both staring at him hopefully. “I don’t think my living situation really allows me to have a dog, either,” he finally admits. 

He can only imagine what Robotnik would say if he brought the puppy with him, first to work, then home. They haven’t talked about it, but nothing about the man has given Stone the impression he would even consider getting a pet of any kind. 

“That’s too bad,” the woman says. “But I’m sure someone will be happy to give her a good home.” 

“I’m sure they will, no one could say no to such a cute puppy” Stone agrees, looking at his watch. Darn. He’s going to have to leave now, or he’ll be late for work. The Doctor hates it when someone is late. Stone has never been late in all the time he’s worked for Robotnik, and he’s not about to start now. Cute puppy sitting in front of him or not. He quickly pays for his breakfast and is soon on his way to where Robotnik’s lab is. 

As the lab isn’t very far, he’s decided to walk there, get a chance to enjoy the fresh air while he can. There are very few people up this early, so the streets are quiet, and only getting quieter as he moves further away from the centre of the small town. It takes longer than it should before he notices he’s being followed. 

It’s the puppy, Cutie. Apparently, she’s been quietly following him all this way. She wags her tail when he turns to look at her. Trots up to him and tries to lick his hand. He gently shoves at her to make her leave. She doesn’t, instead sitting down, tilting her head and giving him a confused bark. 

“Go on, go away,” he tells her, trying to not feel like an idiot for talking to a dog that can’t even understand him. “I can’t take you with me.” He makes a shooing motion with his hands, hoping she’ll get the point. 

She doesn’t. She tilts her head as she stares at him, then licks his fingers. Stone can almost feel his heart melt into a puddle in his chest.

“Alright, fine.” He wants to think he only gives in because he doesn’t have time to waste, or he’ll be late for work. But really, the puppy is adorable, and he just can’t resist those eyes. He scoops the puppy up in his arms and continues walking. She wiggles slightly, trying to get comfortable and to see her surroundings better from this new, elevated position, but eventually settles down. 

Now he’ll just have to figure out what to do with her. Robotnik most likely won’t accept they keep the puppy as just a pet. He probably would think she’ll get in the way, or destroy something, or just be too needy for him. Maybe is Stone could convince the Doctor she could be useful, then he would be more likely to accept her? What could she be though? A guard dog? A watch dog? A search dog? 

No, no, no. Stone shakes his head. The Doctor’s bots are more than capable of doing all those things. After all, he’s especially proud of the fact his machines can do things like that more reliably than any living being, including a dog. Maybe he can hide her from Robotnik until he can figure out a good argument for why they should keep her. 

Preferably something that isn’t just him just asking if they can please keep her because she’s so cute. That would be both embarrassing and most likely ineffective. 

He’s now reached the lab, and still has no idea how he could convince Robotnik to let him keep Cutie. So, plan B it is. Hiding the dog until he thinks he can come up with a good argument. He still has a bit of time before he has to be at work, which should be just enough time to put the puppy somewhere and make the Doctor his morning latte. 

He ends up putting Cutie in a rarely used storage room. A blanket for her to sleep on, a bowl of water, making sure there’s nothing dangerous within reach. She should manage a few hours or so, hopefully. He pets her as he’s leaving her there. 

“Okay, be good now,” he tells her, trying to keep his voice calm and confident, hoping she’ll understand she’ll be fine, even if she doesn’t understand his words. “I’m going to leave you for a few hours, and I need you to be good and not make a mess, okay? Be good.” 

The pup tilts her head and gives him a single bark. He’ll take it. 

Closes the door and leaves to make himself ready for work. He should be able to sneak her out for a bit around lunchtime. He’s never been so glad the rooms are all soundproof, as the puppy is undoubtedly whining and barking, having been left alone in the mostly empty room. Now he feels kind of bad for bringing her here, just to leave her all alone. But it’s only temporary, and she’ll be fine, and he’ll be back for her soon, so it’ll be okay. 

The first half of the day goes pretty much as normal. Stone gets to work, makes Robotnik a latte, listens to the Doctor talk about his newest inventions and improvements to older designs, does some of the Doctor’s paperwork (which the man never bothers with himself), answers a few e-mails (also Robotnik’s), and soon enough, it’s time for a lunch break. 

He informs Robotnik he’s taking his break, gets a grunt in response (the Doctor is in the middle of something, meaning he probably won’t be taking a break himself. Stone makes a mental note to make sure he eats something later) and is out of the door. 

He makes his way to the storage room he left the puppy, feeling somewhat anxious. What if someone opened the door and found her? What if she’s escaped? What if she’s destroyed something? What if she’s eaten something bad and he just finds her body in there? His hands are almost shaking with nervousness as all the worst possible scenarios go through his head.

Luckily, his fears were all for nothing, and he’s greeted by an energetic, happy puppy when he opens the door. She wags her tail so hard her entire body is shaking, almost making Stone wonder if the tail can fall of if she wags it hard enough. She’s making happy noises, small barks and whines as she tries to jump up into his lap. He quickly kneels down next to her, talking to her quietly, trying to get her to be quiet and calm down. 

Then he picks her up and carries her outside, carefully peeking sound corners and generally sneaking around, as he doesn’t want anyone to notice him with a dog. Luckily, he doesn’t run into anyone on the way out. He takes Cutie a little bit away from the lab, just out of sight. 

As soon as he lets her down, Cutie is already happily running around, sniffing everything, barking and chasing bugs. Her antics are just funny and playful enough to make him laugh. He sits down near a tree, taking out his lunch, eating it while Cutie is playing around near him. Whenever she’s about to go a bit too far, he calls her back, giving her a little treat whenever she comes to him. 

When Stone has finished his lunch, he still has a bit of time to just sit around and relax for a bit before he has to go back to work. He laughs as Cutie wanders up to him, a leaf on her head from where she’s been crawling under the bushes. He brushes the leaf from her head when she suddenly shifts her attention to something else. 

“What are you doing, Stone?” comes a voice from somewhere behind Stone, causing him to jump in surprise, which in turn causes Cutie to let out a surprised bark. He quickly turns around to see one of the other Agents walking toward him, apparently on a break, judging by the cigar said Agent is holding. “Where did you get the dog? Robotnik finally starting to get robots aren’t the only useful things in the world?”

“Err.... No. I just found her this morning, before coming to work,” Stone explains to the Agent. “She just started following me and I ended up taking her with me and I’m trying to come up with an argument for why it would be good to keep her.” 

Stone gets along pretty well with the other Agents normally, though they don’t spend much time together. And they seem to think he’s a bit weird for spending so much time with Robotnik. But maybe he could use some help with this. Maybe this Agent could help him come up with some good reasoning he could present to Robotnik. 

“So,” the other Agent clarifies, “you found a dog, want to keep it, and are now sneaking it around the lab, to hide it from the boss, because you need to come up with a good reason as to why you should get to keep it?” 

“Basically, yes.” It sounds a bit silly when put like that, doesn’t it? He looks down at Cutie, who looks back up at him, wagging her tail. 

“You know you don’t have to do this whole sneaking around bit, right?” the Agent asks Stone. “You can just ask him if you can keep the dog.” 

“Have you ever met Doctor Robotnik?” Stone has to ask. It’s like they’re not even talking about the same person. “You know how he feels about anything that’s not related to his work, and he really doesn’t like pets, unless they’re somehow useful to him. And even then, he prefers his bots, by far. He’ll easily just kick her back out on the streets.” 

Which is not a nice thought. Not at all. As if sensing his mood, Cutie nudges his hand with her nose, making a small, whining sound. Like she’s asking him to not feel sad. He scratches her behind the ears, then goes on to stroke his hand over her back. 

“Well, if it was one of us other Agents asking, yeah,” the Agent says. “But it’s not really the same if it’s you.” Stone isn’t entirely sure if the Agent sounds confident, envious, casual, mocking, or something else. 

“I’m not sure what being me has to do with anything.” Stone isn’t sure what the Agent means but decides to go with what he thinks is the safest answer. “Doesn’t change the fact that he doesn’t like pets.”

The other Agent does a dramatic eye-roll, looking at Stone as if he’s being an idiot.

“You’re his _favourite_ ,” the Agent says with an eyeroll, as if stating the obvious. “All you have to do is look at him with those pretty puppy-dog eyes of yours and he’ll give you whatever you want. I guess dating the boss has some benefits.” 

“That’s... not how it works!” is all Stone manages, feeling his cheeks heat up. He’s not entirely sure what the Agent is implying, but he can guess, and he really doesn’t like the implications. Do the other Agents really think he gets some kind of special treatment because he and Robotnik are together?

“Hey, not implying anything!” The other Agent is quick to assure him. “Just saying you’re about the only human he cares about even a little bit, and the only person who can actually stand being around him for any longer amounts of time. Just makes sense he wants to keep you around.” 

“Right...” That doesn’t really make him feel any better, but he’ll take it. It’s not like the other Agent really knows anything about his and Robotnik’s relationship. Only that they are together. He checks the time and notices he’ll have to get going, since his breaktime is almost over. He quickly gets away from the other Agent, grabs Cutie, the puppy happily following him back to the lab. 

There he puts her back in the storage room, promises to be back for her soon, and returns to his duties as Robotnik’s assistant. Makes him another latte, finishes the paperwork and answers the last on the e-mails. 

He’s just about done with them when Robotnik taps him on the shoulder to let him know he’s heading home. He mutters something about finishing the last e-mail he’s in the middle of and leave after that. 

“Not often you’re the one staying at work while I leave on time,” Robotnik remarks, sounding both surprised and impressed. Stone isn’t entirely sure which one it is, as he doesn’t turn to look at the man, just hums in response. “See you at home.” 

And with that, Robotnik leaves and Stone is alone. It takes him a good few minutes to realize how rare it is that Robotnik leaves before him. Huh, seemingly miracles do happen sometimes. Now he just needs another miracle that allows him to get Cutie home and find out how to keep her hidden from Robotnik. 

But that’s a worry for when he actually gets home. It takes him only a short time to finish his last e-mail and send it of before he can get his things and leave. He doesn’t have to worry about Cutie being seen, as the other Agents have left home some time ago, which he knows since Robotnik left. He would never have left any of the other Agents in his lab without him present. It really makes him feel special, the fact that Robotnik trusts him with his precious machines without a doubt. 

He slowly walks home with Cutie on his heels, the puppy a bit calmer than earlier today, while thinking how to handle both her and Robotnik. Home is getting closer and closer and he still has nothing. He looks down at Cutie, as if to expect her to come up with something. She doesn’t, of course. All she does is tilt her head and wag her tail. 

He does pick her up before carefully entering the house, just so she won’t be heard. And so she won’t rush into the house and track dirt everywhere as well as getting noticed. She is blissfully still and quiet in his arms. 

“Ivo?” he calls out as he enters the house. “I’m home!” He really wants to know where the other man is before he can do anything regarding Cutie. 

It’s a bit of an unspoken rule between them. At work, they’re professional. Or, about as professional as they can get, which admittedly isn’t always very professional at all. But at home, they’re equal, using their first names. So, Robotnik is Ivo and he is Aban. 

“Over here!” comes the answer from somewhere upstairs. Good. It’ll give him the chance to put Cutie somewhere before she’s notices. 

“I’ll be right there!” He tells Ivo, letting him know he doesn’t need to come downstairs. “I’ll just grab something to eat first!” That should give him a bit of time to get Cutie settled in.

He quickly makes his way to the guest bedroom (which really is just a storage, they never have any guests) with the intention of having Cutie stay there, at least for now. He makes sure she has somewhere to sleep, a bowl of water and there’s even some space for her to move around. He’ll have to get her some food, though. He makes his way to the kitchen to see what they have that he could give the puppy. In the end, he finds some leftover food he deems safe for dogs. Not really ideal, but it’ll do for now. 

However, when he tries to leave her, she makes small, whining sounds, grabs at his pant leg with her teeth and just doesn’t want to be left alone again. Some petting and shushing calms her for a moment, but when he tries to leave, she starts up again. 

“I can’t stay here with you all evening,” Aban tries to explain to her. “Calm down and get some rest and I’ll come see you later.” He’s almost glad Ivo isn’t here to see him trying to reason with a dog. 

She does not like this plan, as when Aban goes to leave again, she tosses her head back and _howls_. He quickly clamps a hand around her snout to shut her up, shushing her to urge her to stay silent. 

“What was that?” Ivo questions from upstairs, no doubt confused by the sudden sound.

“Nothing!” he yells back, struggling to come up with an explanation for the sudden howling sound. “Just checked what’s on the tv. Seemed like some kind of boring documentary!” 

There’s no answer, so he can only hope his excuse was accepted. He gives Cutie a stern look, which earns him what seems like a remorseful look, and a slow tail wag. He can only hope this means she’ll stay quiet this time when he leaves. He can only keep Ivo waiting so long before he gets suspicious. 

This time, when he makes his way out of the room and closes the door behind himself, the puppy actually stays quiet. Aban breathes a sigh of relief. Hopefully she understands it’s important she stays like that. He makes his way upstairs, to Ivo.

When Aban makes his way to his and Ivo’s bedroom, he is greeted by a most enthusiastic Doctor. He barely has time to react to the kiss he gets when he first enters the room, as Ivo is almost immediately pulling away to babble about some great breakthrough he made with one of his new inventions. Because of course he’s brought work home. Well, wouldn’t be Ivo if he wasn’t working on something almost constantly. 

Aban has once asked him if he wouldn’t rather do something relaxing sometimes, instead of working so much. The remark had gotten him a glare and a scoff.

“Believe it or not, Agent, I actually like my work and it is relaxing for me,” is the answer he got. It was the first and last time he asked that question. But he has noticed Ivo has started taking a bit less work home, and instead spends more time with Aban, the two of them doing something nice or just relaxing together. Today, however, is not one of those days.

It’s not really a bad thing, though. It’s just Ivo being Ivo. And he really is passionate about his work. Aban doesn’t really understand the technical things Ivo does, not much at least, but he loves listening to him talking about it. He loves hearing the passion in his voice, seeing his eyes light up in excitement, and the sweeping gestures he makes when he’s explaining something. He could listen to Ivo talk all day. 

Like he’s doing now. He’s just about finished, it sounds like, judging by his tone. And indeed, after just a few more minutes, he finishes his explanation of how his newest bots are going to be the most amazing things Aban has ever seen. 

“Sounds amazing, Ivo,” he truthfully tells him. Makes his way over to the man and pulls him into a kiss, which is eagerly answered. “Feel like celebrating a bit?” he asks as they separate slightly. 

“Oh, yes,” is the only answer he gets before his is pulled into another kiss, deeper and more passionate this time, not letting up even a little bit. _Eh, breathing is overrated, anyway_. 

He holds onto Ivo as they keep kissing, running his fingers through the man’s soft hair, messing it up in the process. As handsome as Ivo is with his usual neatly combed hair, Aban really loves him with messy, untamed look. He loves it even more when he’s the reason for it. 

But, as much as Aban likes to kiss Ivo and mess up his hair, that’s not all he would like to do with the man tonight. So, he slowly turns them a bit and starts backing in the direction of the bed, pulling Ivo with him. The Doctor easily follows his lead, probably because he knows what Aban is doing, but still, it’s a nice feeling. 

Soon enough, the back of Aban’s legs hit the edge of the bed, letting him know he’s reached the destination. He lets himself fall back on the bed, pulling Ivo down on top of himself, all without breaking the kiss even a little bit. Ivo quickly catches on, and makes himself at home on top of Aban, pressing their bodies together so tightly he’s almost crushing him into the bed. Just the way he likes it, being as close to Ivo as possible. 

“Ivo,” Aban whines when the man slightly pulls away from him, only to realize he’s tugging at his shirt, trying to get it of him while not moving anywhere. He lets out a quiet laugh, before moving to help. Ivo can never do things the easy way, can he?

“Aban,” Ivo answers as he looks down at him with a fond look. It’s that look he reserves especially for Aban, the one that makes him feel special and loved. Something that makes him absolutely certain he made the right choice when getting together with Ivo. 

He’s distracted from his musing when Ivo abandons his attempts at removing his shirt in favour of kissing him again. Aban lets out a half-pleased, half-irritated noise at the change in pace. Oh well, they have all night, he thinks and kisses Ivo back. 

Suddenly, Ivo shoots up and away from him with a startled scream, like he’s been stung by a bee or something. Next he knows, Ivo is standing on the bed somewhere behind him, and he’s grabbing his gun, ready to fight of whatever threat there is, heart pounding in his chest as he’s looking around the room, eyes wide. 

It doesn’t take long for him to realize there is no threat. No intruders, no assassins, no monsters. Just Cutie, sitting next to the bed, staring at him with the most innocent expression he has ever seen on a dog. He can only guess she got bored by herself, snuck out of the room he put her in and made her way to the bedroom. And did all that without them hearing. Sneaky puppy.

Now that he knows there is no danger, he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and puts the gun away. _Silly dog, causing so much hassle_ , he thinks, shaking his head. 

Suddenly, he’s very aware of Ivo’s presence behind him. And that Cutie is right in front of him. And that Ivo can see Cutie and know it’s Aban’s doing. He doesn’t dare turn around.

“There’s a dog in here,” comes the too-calm sounding, quiet voice from behind him. 

He doesn’t answer, knowing better than to open his mouth right now. His heartbeat, which never had a chance to calm down, is now faster than ever, and he can feel a nervous sweat drop make its way down his forehead. 

“Aban,” comes the voice, now right next to his ear. “Why is there a dog in here?”

“I...” he figures it’s probably best to just tell the truth. Lying to Ivo would probably be the stupidest thing he could do, and it’s not like he’s thought up anything, anyway. 

He sits down on the floor and pulls Cutie into his lap. “I found her this morning, at the café where I had breakfast, and I was kind of hoping if we could keep her? Please?”

He phrases the last part as a question, adding a please as well, hoping to whatever gods that may or may not exist that Ivo won’t be too upset with him and maybe even agree to keeping Cutie. That he won’t be made to choose. Because, even though he already likes Cutie a lot, he would choose Ivo every time, no hesitation. But he wouldn’t like it.

“You found a street dog and wanted to keep it?” Ivo repeats what Aban told him. He looks down at his Agent, and lover, who nods in confirmation, holding on to the dog. He looks nervous, and worried, and Ivo needs a moment to think about it. 

He leans back on his arms, shifting his gaze to the ceiling. If it was anyone else asking that, the answer would be a resounding “NO!” However, Aban is a different case altogether. For Aban, he will at least think about it. He makes a humming sound as he considers his options. 

Ivo then makes the mistake of looking at Aban again. 

Suddenly, he’s all too aware there’s not only one, but two pairs of hopeful puppy-dog eyes staring at him. Too late, he covers his eyes with a groan, but his mind has already made the decision without his permission. 

“Fine.” Ivo gives in. “You can keep it.” Even he can’t look at those pleading eyes and say no. Not about something like this, at least. It seems his Agent has him wrapped around his fingers. Somehow, he finds he doesn’t mind too much. Not when it’s Aban. Especially when Aban’s beautiful face is lit up by that bright smile and warm eyes and he knows he’s the one that made him so happy. 

“But,” he quickly adds, before Aban has time to start babbling in gratitude. “You’re the one taking care of it, and if it harms any of my babies, even a little bit, it’s out.”

“I will,” Aban immediately promises, as if he expected nothing less from him. “She won’t as much as stick her nose into the lab.” 

If it had been anyone else, Ivo would have scoffed at them and called them a liar, because people are incredibly bad at keeping their animals out of places they don’t belong. But because it’s Aban, he doesn’t. Because he trusts Aban. Because Aban has always kept every promise he’s ever made Robotnik, and he can’t imagine his Agent suddenly not keeping his promises. 

“And make sure it’s had its shots,” Ivo adds after a bit. “I don’t want it spreading around fleas or rabies or whatever it’s picked up from the streets. And maybe train it to be at least a little useful. Maybe a guard dog or something.” 

He knows his bots can do guarding and surveillance better than any mutt, but if it’s one thing humans always know to keep away from, it’s a big guard dog. Could definitely be useful. The dog can at least bite any intruders. Meanwhile, he’s gotten several warnings about making his security system lethal. Turns out they have some kind of problem with it, so he’s had to settle for cameras and alarms. 

“Yes, Sir!” Aban eagerly replies. He knows he has the biggest smile on his face and is probably vibrating with happiness, but just can’t help it. Before he’s even aware he’s moving, he’s wrapping his arms around Ivo and pulling the Doctor into a tight hug. 

“Thank you, Ivo,” he breathes against the man’s neck. “For letting me keep her.” 

He pulls back a bit to pull Ivo into a kiss, practically melting into the man. He feels Ivo’s hands sneak into his hair, just stroking it for a bit, scraping his nails over his scalp in a most pleasing manner. He must have made some noise, he always does when Ivo does something like this, which in turn makes Ivo groan, making some noise of his own and press harder into the kiss. Eventually he breaks the kiss, pulling back just a little bit so they can both breathe. 

“Sure, whatever,” Ivo mutters, still somewhat unused to this kind of gratitude and love. _Something that’ll have to be fixed_ , Aban thinks, not for the first time. He’s going to give Ivo all the love and gratitude and everything good he deserves. And the best lattes he can make. Lots of them. 

“What do you call it, anyway?” Aban is shaken out of his thought by the question, making him look back at Ivo. “It has some kind of name, right?”

“Oh, apparently her name is Cutie,” Aban answers him, getting a look in return. “But we can change it if it’s too weird or something.” It shouldn’t be too difficult to train a young puppy to listen to a different name.

“No, it’s fine,” Ivo replies, somewhat absentmindedly as he keeps playing with Aban’s hair. “Just curious.”

Before Aban has time to say anything else, Ivo is pulling him into another kiss, more heated than the previous one. Aban happily kisses him back, thoroughly enjoying the feeling, knowing this is a side if Ivo no-one else gets to see or experience. He wraps his arms around Ivo’s neck and lets himself be pushed back down on the bed. 

“Going to finish what we started?” he teases the man as soon as they briefly break apart for air. He runs his hands through Ivo’s soft hair, giving him what he hopes is a seductive look. Ivo mutter something that might have been either “Shut up,” or maybe “Oh, yes.”

Ivo moves himself so he’s now completely covering Aban’s body with his own, before slotting their mouths back together. He groans loudly, more than ready to move things along. He moves his hands down Ivo’s body, slipping them under his shirt and is just about to pull it of him, when – 

They’re interrupted by a single loud bark. They both turn to the source of the sound, which is of course Cutie, sitting in the middle of the room, staring at them. She starts wagging her tail and barks again when she has their attention.

“Aban,” Ivo says, sounding quite annoyed at having been interrupted a second time tonight. “Put it outside. I don’t want it to sit there and stare.” He glares at Aban as if it’s his fault there’s a dog continuously interrupting them. Which, well, it kind of is. 

“Yeah, me neither,” he says, thinking how awkward it would be to keep going with the puppy staring at them. “Come on, girl,” he tells Cutie, getting out of bed and taking her out of the bedroom, firmly closing the door behind himself. 

“Now with that’s out of the way...” Ivo grabs Aban before he’s reached the bed, pulling him into a kiss before rearranging them so Aban is once again pinned underneath him. “Why don’t we carry on with what we were doing before getting so rudely interrupted?”

“Sounds good to me,” Aban agrees, pulling Ivo close to himself, eager to finally get him out of those clothes...

Cutie is not let into the bedroom for the rest of the night.

-Some Time Later-

The new addition into their lives actually ends up fitting in very well, contrary to all previous concerns both Aban and Ivo had about the situation. 

Ivo doesn’t really interact with the puppy, and for the most part barely acknowledges her existence, but Aban does find he got her a doggie-bed, and a collar with a tag. The back of it has Aban’s phone number on it, and the front has the letters “Q.T.” engraved on it. It’s never mentioned, but Ivo doesn’t protest when Aban wraps him into a warm hug, gives him a soft kiss and whispers a quiet “Thank you.”

And when one of the other Agents gives Stone a smug look and grin when he sees him with the semi-renamed Q.T. at work, as if to say, “Told you so,” he chooses to ignore it. It’s really none of their business anyway. 

“Come on, Q, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a friend who has a dog named Q.T. Not a German Shepherd, a Malinois. But the name is just too good!  
> There is also one art which can be found on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Minttu09/status/1275084575929176064) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBvgHahlCXB/)


End file.
